Jidáš
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Sirius nebyl dopadený hned po smrti Jamese a Lily, ale utekl - a navštíví Remuse.


**Originál****: **Judas

**Odkaz:** juxian**(**.**)**slashcity**(**.**)**net/judas**(**.**)**html (Závorky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Juxian Tang**  
><strong>

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

* * *

><p><strong>JIDÁŠ<strong>

.

Na okenní sklo zaškrábaly okousané, zlámané a špinavé nehty. Ten zvuk byl pronikavý a i přes kvílení větru naprosto jasný.

Zíral ze tmy do oranžového kruhu světla kolem plamínku svíčky a viděl, jak sebou Remus trhnul a zvedl pohled od knížky položené v klíně. Jeho hřejivé hnědé oči, připomínající leštěný dub, se zdály v bledé tváři tmavší než obyčejně a když si Remus svým typickým gestem odhrnul přerostlé prameny vlasů z tváře, Siriusovi se sevřelo srdce.

Opřel se o zeď malého domku a čekal, až se mu zklidní tep. _To z hladu se mi točí hlava,_ přesvědčoval sám sebe, _jsem slabý nedostatkem jídla a vyčerpáním._ Dvě krysy za tři dny hlad rozhodně zahnat nemohly, ale věděl, že lovem nesmí ztrácet čas.

Ve vytopeném, měkce osvětleném pokoji se Remus zvedl ze židle a opatrně odložil knihu. Sirius viděl, jak se mu chvějí prsty, jako by zvažoval zda nesáhnout po hůlce. Ale neudělal to, jen došel ke dveřím.

"Kdo je tam?" Jeho hlas byl tichý, mírně ustaraný a tak bolestně známý, že Sirius v první chvíli ani nedokázal promluvit, jak těsně se mu sevřelo hrdlo. Viděl, že Remus čeká, tiše stojí za dveřmi, a přinutil se odpovědět; zaskřehotal hrubým, ochraptělým hlasem:

"To jsem já."

Chvilku si myslel, že ho Remus nepoznává, a propadl beznaději. Zároveň ho napadlo, že to tak možná bude lepší. Pak se dveře se skřípěním otevřely a zmrzlou zem zalil čtverec světla. Sirus vystoupil ze tmy. Remusovy rozšířené oči jiskřily téměř nesnesitelně a Sirius nedokázal rozluštit co v nich vidí, ať se snažil jak chtěl.

Pokusil se usmát se, ale nevyšlo to (rty měl zkřehlé) a říkal si, že jeho úsměv by Remuse stejně jen vyděsil. Měl představu, jak asi vypadá – neoholený, vlasy zacuchané, šaty orvané a páchnoucí; a věděl, že v očích má ten zuřivý výraz, kterého se nedokáže zbavit.

"Siriusi," zašeptal Remus.

Závan teplého vzduchu z domu Siriuse skoro zabolel, poprvé za několik dnů si uvědomil jaká je mu zima; ledový vítr profukoval cáry jeho hábitu, který byl ještě nedávno docela nový. Přeběhl mu mráz po zádech. Remus trochu couvnul, ustoupil stranou a dveře nechal otevřené. Sirius nemohl uvěřit, že to znamená to, co si myslí; ale jeho tělo jednalo rychleji než stihl zakročit rozum a on vstoupil. Ovanulo ho teplo a příjemná, útulná vůně. Remusova vůně ho vždycky zahřála a uklidnila; voníval jako ovocný čaj a domácí sušenky. A jeho domek voněl po něm.

"Remusi," vydechl. Ostatní slova mu unikala.

Věděl, že by tam neměl chodit; že není správné Remuse stavět do takové pozice, ohrožovat ho. Věděl, že ho mohl odehnat ode dveří – že s ním nemusel vůbec chtít mluvit, že mu mohl plivnout do tváře.

Ale Sirius přesto přišel – protože všechny poslední dny se mu slévaly do nepřehledné hmoty bolesti a výčitek, prchání a pronásledování, až najednou cítil, že už to nevydrží ani vteřinu. Nemohl to dál snášet bez naděje, že ještě jednou uvidí jak se světlo odráží v Remusových očích, mění je skoro do zlatova. Chtěl něco – aspoň tuhle jednu věc – která by mu vydržela, než ta hrůza přejde.

Nechtěl Remuse polekat. Nechtěl mu ublížit. Ale nejspíš to udělal.

"Je mi to líto."

Remusovy oči se mírně rozšířily. Sirius věděl, že to je málo, že ta slova nestačí; ten kousek mozku, který zůstal příčetný, ho nutil otočit se a odejít, nedělat to Remusovi horší, než už to je. Ale osvětlenému pokoji nedokázal odolat, teplo z něj pronikalo do Siriusova uštvaného těla až zavrávoral. Dlouho se držel, ale teď měl pocit, že se zhroutí.

Půda mu uhnula pod nohama když klopýtal vpřed, zakopnul a čekal, že se každou chvilku srazí s tvrdou zemí. Pak ho zachytily hubené, dlouhé paže; cítil jak ho podepírá silný hrudník a obklopila ho Remusova vůně a teplo, chomáčky světlehnědých vlasů ho šimraly na tváři.

Navzdory všemu co za posledních pár dní zažil měl Sirius pocit, že jedině tohle by nemusel vydržet.

"Moony," zašeptal. To slovo ho v krku zabolelo. Rozklepal se po celém těle a paže jej sevřely těsněji; držely jej, chránily. "Prosím tě neposílej mě pryč, Moony, prosím. Jenom na chvilku."

Cítil na zádech lehký, jemný dotek ruky, která ho pohladila po lopatkách.

"To víš, že nepošlu, Tichošlápku." Remusův dech hřál Siriusovo ucho, jeho hlas byl tak nesnesitelně laskavý, že Sirius měl náhle pocit že ta struna, která se v jeho hrudi od Halloweenu napínala a napínala, teď praskne. Nevěděl co udělá, jestli se bude smát nebo plakat – ani jedno od té doby nedokázal – ale věděl, že jestli něco z toho začne, už to nezastaví. "Nemusíš nikam chodit. Můžeš tady zůstat."

Dlaň dál hladila jeho záda. Možná, že nebude vadit když si v Remusově náruči popláče.

Napětí trochu povolilo, ale Sirius nechtěl, aby ho Remus pustil. Tiskl tvář zahanbeně k jeho rameni, dokud jeho břicho nezakručelo, trapně hlasitě. Remus ho pustil a mírně ho odstrčil.

"Připravím ti něco k jídlu. Musíš umírat hlady."

"Ano," zašeptal Sirius. "Dobře. Ale sprcha má přednost."

Seděl se zkříženýma nohama ve vaně, držel se za kotníky. Tak pevně, že prsty na nich nechávaly modřiny a klouby mu bělely. Ani si to moc neuvědomoval. Jeho šaty se válely na podlaze jako nějaká smrdutá mršina a zvedal se mu žaludek, jen na ně pomyslel.

Na ramena mu dopadaly silné proudy horké vody. Věděl, že to není všechno; že by se měl začít drhnout, vydrbat ze sebe všechnu tu nečistotu, která mu nasákla do kůže. Jen se nedokázal přimět k pohybu. Stejně by to nepomohlo; ať by se myl jak chtěl, nic to nezmění. Špína nikam nezmizí. I ta voda je špinavá jen co se ho dotkne.

Rozšklebená, hladová propast v jeho prsou rostla, chtěla ho celého pohltit. Sirius shrbil záda, zatnul zuby, pokusil se potlačit to – nevěděl co – zavytí, nebo zavzlykání? Oči ho za přivřenými víčky pálily. Trosky zhrouceného domu v Godrikově dole bude mít před sebou navždycky.

Za jeho zády se něco pohnulo, Sirius sebou škubnul a rychle se otočil. Ve dveřích stál Remus, tváře trochu zrůžovělé.

Sirius honem přesunul ruku, aby si zakryl slabiny – i když tam neměl nic, co by Remus ještě neznal, mockrát jeden druhého viděli v Bradavických sprchách.

"Ručníky," oznámil Remus a položil na okraj vany několik měkkých bílých osušek.

Vypadá tak hubený a unavený, říkal si Sirius. V prsou ho bodlo, až se instinktivně přikrčil. Takové kruhy pod očima Remus určitě neměl, když se viděli naposledy. Ale jistě, to už bylo dávno – Sirius měl pocit, jako by to byly celé věky.

Díval se na proudy vody vířící kolem jeho nohou a zase ztratil hlas, podařilo se mu zachraptět, ale nebylo to skoro slyšet. Nabral si plná ústa vody, rychle ji polknul, bál se, že než bude moct mluvit, nebude už s kým.

Ale Remus se nikam nechystal, dál se opíral o futro. Sirius to zaznamenal koutkem oka; ale nemohl se na něj podívat zpříma.

"Já ne…" začal. "Já jsem je nezradil."

Remus se zajíknul nebo prudce vydechl. Sirius nedokázal zvednout hlavu, podívat se mu do tváře a najít tam pochybnosti nebo vztek. Na jeho slovech stejně vůbec nezáleželo; měl na svědomí hroznou věc a to se nikdy nezmění.

"Ano," řekl Remus klidným, tichým hlasem, který drásal něco v Siriusově hrudi. "Já vím. Neudělal jsi to."

Skoro tomu nemohl věřit; ani nedoufal, že tohle uslyší. Nečekal. že mu někdo uvěří, dokonce ani Remus – obzvlášť Remus, protože vzpomínka na Chroptící chýši ležela pořád mezi nimi. A bez ohledu na to kolikrát si říkal. že bez Remusovy důvěry se může obejít, byl teď štěstím bez sebe. Bylo toho na něj moc – nemohl ustát radost, stejně jako nemohl snést svůj žal a vinu.

"Ale já… stejně jsem je zabil já," šeptal. "Nebo jako bych to udělal."

Remus přešlápnul z jedné nohy na druhou a Sirius schoval tvář v dlani, druhou rukou si dál zakrýval rozkrok. Navzdory pocitu viny, navzdory všemu zoufalství – co je to za zvíře… že něco v něm stále reaguje na Remusovu blízkost. Remus to nemusí vědět; Sirius by si nikdy neodpustil, kdyby mu to vyzradil.

"Ani jsem nemohl jít na pohřeb," zašeptal málem neslyšně.

"Já jsem tam byl," řekl Remus. Sirius chtěl vědět víc, ale nedokázal se zeptat.

"A ten malý, Harry…" Slova mu párala krk jako střepy.

"Je v bezpečí, Siriusi." Remus šel k němu blíž. "V bezpečí."

Cítil, že Remus přichází, tak jasně, jako by se k němu blížilo ostré světlo nebo něco velice horkého. Na jednu stranu chtěl ucuknout, aby se Remus nepošpinil dotekem s někým jako je on, ale na druhou stranu tak zoufale toužil po jeho blízkosti, že na nějaké uhýbání nebylo ani pomyšlení.

"Dovolíš," řekl Remus mírně a kleknul si k vaně. "Moc se ti to mytí nedaří."

Protáhla se kolem něj ruka v plandavém, vybledlém svetru, uchopila mýdlo a Sirius se otřásl až se mu rozklepaly zuby. Jeho dlaň už nedokázala úplně zakrýt, co se mu dělo ve slabinách, ale samozřejmě ji neodtáhl a nezdálo se, že by si Remus něčeho všimnul. Tenké prsty se dál dotýkaly jeho zad, roztíraly mu mýdlo po ramenou.

Nemohl uvěřit, že se to opravdu děje; nevěřil, že opravdu zažívá něco, co se tolik podobá dokonalému štěstí... tak úžasný pocit. Remusovy ruce byly teplé a měkké, klouzaly po jeho lopatkách; masírovaly jeho ramena, uvolňovaly namožené svaly.

Prosím. Prosím, myslel si, nevidíš co mi děláš? Klečet u mě. Tak blízko. A já jsem nahý.

Ale Remus neodcházel.

Předtím si ani neuvědomoval jak je unavený a rozbolavělý, ale teď to cítil po celém těle a Remusův dotek proti tomu pomáhal. Sirius chtěl vyjít vstříc jeho rukám, sténat rozkoší a bolestí, ale neodvážil se, netroufnul si narovnat se a odkrýt klín, kde se mu napínal ztopořený penis.

Remus se to nesmí dozvědět. Tajil to dřív, když ještě byli v Bradavicích – i potom, celé ty roky. Nemůže se s tím vytasit zrovna teď; to si Remus nezaslouží, není vhodná doba, vždyť je na útěku a všichni si myslí, že je zrádce, a jejich přátelé jsou mrtví… to se nehodí.

Věděl, že na tohle nejspíš nebude vhodná chvíle nikdy, ale taky věděl, že teď na to nesmí ani pomyslet.

Objevila se lahvička šamponu s vůní broskví a Siriusovy vlasy začaly pěnit, zatímco Remusovy štíhlé prsty do nich vtíraly růžovou tekutinu.

"Zavři oči, štípe to," řekl Remus.

Sirius poslechl, vůbec mu nevadilo vnímat jen Remusovy prsty ve svých vlasech, jak je mydlí a rozplétají. Kdyby byly jen tyhle prsty a nic jiného na světě, seděl by tam navždycky – a byl by spokojený, nechtěl by, aby to skončilo. A nebyla by žádná vina, žádný smutek, žádná spalující lítost nad špatnými volbami a špatnými činy a Sirius by nebyl zločinec, necítil by se tak.

Voda mu smývala šampon a stékala na ramena. Cítil zase Remusovy namydlené prsty, tentokrát na prsou.

Nebezpečné místo – příliš blízko ruce, maskující erekci. Trhl sebou, zakryl se a rychle otevřel oči. Remusův bledý obličej byl klidný. Sklopil upřený pohled. Měl nejdelší řasy, jaké kdy Sirius viděl…

Chci líbat tvou tvář. Ta myšlenka ho bodla jako nůž a on se jí nemohl zbavit, i když se snažil. Veliké medově hnědé oči se zvedly, aby viděly jak uhnul a vysmekl se z Remusových namydlených rukou.

"Zvládnu to sám," ozvalo se nerudně a trapně. Takhle to říct nechtěl – ale Remus jen přikývnul a vstal. Rukávy a předek kalhot měl nasáklé vodou.

"Tak já ti najdu něco k jídlu," řekl a odešel ke dveřím. Sirius ho chtěl zadržet, chtěl, aby zůstal – jen ještě malou chvilku, aby se mu mohl dívat do tváře. Ale věděl, že takhle je to lepší.

Dveře se zavřely a on roztočil kohoutek s ledově studenou vodou. Musel zatnout zuby jak byl ten chlad nesnesitelný, ale s jeho erekcí ani nehnul. Nakonec to vzdal, umyl se a vylezl z vany.

Pod ručníky byl župan, ale netroufnul si ho obléknout, místo toho poslal na svou kupku hadrů další čistící kouzlo. Moc to nepomohlo; byly příliš špinavé a látka byla čímdál slabší – brzo se mu rozpadne pod rukama, jestli v tom bude pokračovat.

Ale šaty alespoň schovaly jeho vzrušení. Rozhodl se, že mu nebude věnovat pozornost – nic jiného se ani nedalo dělat.

Remus zrovna naléval polévku, otočil se a káravě se na něj podíval.

"Ty sis zase oblékl ty cáry."

"Promiň," uchechtl se napůl hystericky. "Doufám, že moc nesmrdí."

Remus vypadal trochu rozčileně, ale Sirius si nebyl jistý jestli je to kvůli jeho nevhodnému smíchu nebo něčemu jinému.

Z výrazné vůně polévky se mu až zatočila hlava; zase se s ním trochu zhoupnul svět, ale tentokrát už ho Remus chytat nemusel. Na stole čekaly sendviče, velké; bílý chleba s kuřetem a okurkami… a kakao, z velkého hrnku vedle talíře Sirius cítil kakao. V té chvíli nedokázal myslet na nic jiného než na jídlo. Remus si zřejmě všimnul.

"Sedni si, prosím."

Vklouznul na přidělené místo a hrábl po sendviči. Prázdný žaludek ho bolel a Sirius měl co dělat, aby se na jídlo nevrhl jako vyhládlý pes. Polévka byla úplné požehnání. Remus si odhrnul z tváře jemný ramen vlasů a sedl si naproti němu.

"Ty nebudeš jíst?" zeptal se Sirius, když polkl. Slaná polévka a sladké kakao se v jeho ústech mísily a byl to úžasný pocit, neslušně úžasný – tohle si nezasloužil.

"Já už jsem jedl," odpověděl Remus tiše, málem omluvně. "Je docela pozdě."

Ano, bylo pozdě. Dny a noci v poslední době Siriusovi splývaly, rozlišoval jen to, že přes den se musí schovávat, zatímco v noci může pokračovat ve své honbě.

Remus svíral ruce v jakémsi úzkostlivém gestu, jedna drtila druhou. Má tak krásné ruce, pomyslel si Sirius; tak dlouhé a štíhlé prsty. Remusovy ruce si pamatoval – nejspíš to byla první věc, které si na něm všimnul, hned na slavnosti, první den v Bradavicích. Klobouk ho poslal do Nebelvíru a jeho noví spolužáci si jej podezíravě prohlíželi – Black mezi nimi, to je jako kukaččí vejce v hnízdě. Pak šli prváci ke stolu, on se usadil mezi nimi a hned se k němu natáhla drobná, hubená ruka.

"Já jsem Remus Lupin. Vypadá to, že teď budem spolužáci."

Pamatoval si, jak ty ruce svíraly nemocniční povlečení, když se Remus na ošetřovně dozvěděl jak si chtěl Sirius vystřelit ze Snapea v Chroptící Chýši. Remusova jindy klidná tvář se zkřivila zlostí.

"Jak jsi mohl, Tichošlápku?"

A jeho vlastní bezmocné koktání, když mu došlo, jak strašně Remuse ohrozil.

"Je mi to líto, nepřemýšlel jsem, mrzí mě to…"

Nikdy nechtěl Remusovi ublížit. Nechtěl nic jiného, než aby byl šťastný, aby se usmíval; aby se smál a v očích se mu odráželo světlo. Chtěl být bohatý jako zbytek jeho rodiny a dát Remusovi všechno, co si zaslouží.

Nic z toho už není možné. Nic. Remus se nikdy nedozví…

Ta myšlenka najednou byla nesnesitelná. Sirius si nedokázal ukousnout sendviče a předchozí sousto mu uvázlo v krku. Remus ho znepokojeně pozoroval jako by věděl. že něco není v pořádku. Siriusův hlas byl tak chraplavý, že on sám ho nepoznával.

"Kdybys mohl udělat jednu věc, Remusi… jen jednu, než tenhle svět půjde do pekla… co bys udělal?"

Laskavá tvář mírně změnila výraz, přeběhl po ní stín.

"Zachránil Jamese a Lily, samozřejmě."

Sirius cítil, jak se mu do tváře hrne krev. To ho vůbec nenapadlo, byl zaneprázdněný vlastními pocity. Takhle to nemyslel; měl na mysli něco, co se ještě udělat dá, ne něco, na co je už pozdě.

"Já jsem…"

V jeho životě se toho tolik nepovedlo, litoval už tolika věcí. Nevěděl. jestli k nim chce přidat další.

"Remusi…"

Vstal a pohnul se – a jako zázrakem, jako by věděl, co od něj Sirius chce, Remus také vstal – a když udělali krok stranou, neodděloval je už žádný stůl. Sirius se natáhnul a Remus neucouvl.

Tělo, které objímal bylo vyhublé a strnulé a pálilo i přes tlustý svetr. Remus ho neodstrčil. To bylo všechno, na co Sirius dokázal myslet, jediné, na čem v té chvíli záleželo.

Přitiskl svá ústa na Remusova a Remus pootevřel rty a nebylo nic, co by bránilo jeho jazyku vklouznout dovnitř. Cítil teplo Remusových úst a chuť čaje, sladkou a kořeněnou, a v náruči držel Remuse, přesně jak o tom snil; Remuse, hubeného a kostnatého, s vlasy jako chmýří. Jeho zlaté řasy zakrývaly a odhalovaly rozšířené zorničky.

Čas ztratil význam. Sirius si pomyslel, že by to tak mohlo zůstat navždy; Remus v jeho objetí, jejich ústa spojená; i kdyby pak měl zemřít hanbou, tuhle chvíli už Siriusovi nikdo nevezme. A pak Remus zvednul ruce, ne aby ho odstrčil, ale aby si ho přitáhl blíž, aby se k němu přivinul.

Sirius už nedokázal ovládat žár, který se mu šířil v břiše. Jeho slabiny vyrazily vpřed. Bylo to sprosté a neslušné, otírat se takhle o Remuse. Chtěl, aby to bylo jiné, pomalé a něžné, chtěl Remusovi ukázat to nejlepší co umí, ukázat mu jak to může být krásné. Ale nemohl to vydržet, zatínal ruce do Remusových předloktí tak, že bude mít modřiny – a tlačil se k němu dál a dál, dokonce i když si zahanbeně uvědomil, že Remus není, nemůže být, vzrušený.

Ale Remus ho nepouštěl, něžně hladil Siriusovy boky, jako by věděl; jako by chápal, že to není možné zastavit. Pak sklouznul rukou níž, ve směru kde se napínaly dvě vrstvy látky; a jedenkrát opatrně pohladil trapně se pohybující penis.

Sirius strnul, tělem mu prolétla vlna skoro bolestivé rozkoše – a v kalhotách se mu rozlilo mokro.

Bylo to neslušné a špatné a cítil se provinile, ale stejně si nedokázal pomoct. Sesunul se na Remusovo rameno, spolehnul se na oporu jeho paží a cítil, jak ho Remus hladí po zádech, chová ho v náručí jako by byl uplakané dítě. Sirius neplakal – ale možná poprvé v životě k tomu měl tak blízko.

"Om-omlouvám se," vykoktal.

"To nic," zašeptal mu Remus do ucha, jeho horké rty se téměř dotýkaly Siriusovy kůže. "To nevadí. Já to chápu."

Sirius se zachvěl. Ne, nechápeš to. Nejspíš si myslel, že se to stalo protože Sirius byl na útěku, byl dlouho sám, vyhladověl po lidském doteku. Neměl ponětí…

Napůl se vymanil z Remusových paží a zadíval se do bledého, vážného obličeje.

"Tak to není, Remusi, já…" Remus kývnul hlavou, jako by věděl, co chce říct – ale nevěděl, opravdu nevěděl. Dál Siriuse držel, nepustil ho úplně. "Já t-tě mil…"

Remus mávnul hůlkou, očistil ho, očistil jeho kalhoty a přerušil jeho řeč.

"Udělám ti ještě trochu kakaa."

Nebyl si jistý, jestli ještě dokáže něco sníst, ale Remus odešel do kuchyně a Sirius neměl co říct, aby ho zastavil. Svezl se do křesla, sevřel v ruce rozcuchané vlasy. Rty ho ještě pálily z doteku Remusových úst; tělo měl pořád zesláblé a beztížné rozkoší. Ani všechna hanba nezmenšila jeho potěšení.

Doufal, že ho Remus za ten přestupek nebude nenávidět. Netušil, jak se Remus dívá na vztahy s muži. Měl pár schůzek, to Sirius věděl (a šílel žárlivostí), ale zakázal si ptát se na cokoliv; dokonce i na to, jestli to byly dívky nebo muži.

Hubená postava se zase vynořila ze dveří, Remus přinesl hrnek a postavil ho před Siriuse. Kakao vonělo přímo senzačně. Zvedl oči k Remusovi, k jeho bledé, jemné tváři, z části zakryté spadanými světlehnědými vlasy. Něco mu v hlavě přeskočilo a ztratil kontrolu.

Vstal – a Remus ho zase objal. Málem zasténal náhlým pocitem štěstí. Remusovy ruce se lehce dotýkaly jeho vlasů, odhrnovaly mu prameny z tváře. Možná… možná si ho Remus nehnusí.

"Moony," zašeptal; jiskry oranžového světla v Remusových očích zářily. Sklopil řasy a přikývnul v němém souhlasu. A Sirius už nevydržel mlčet, slova se z něj drala sama od sebe. "Tak dlouho jsem to chtěl, tak dlouho už tě chci. Věděl jsi to? Tolik jsem toho chtěl udělat… Nevím, jestli máme dost času, ale když mi dovolíš... chci tě líbat na krk, mezi klíční kosti. Chci tě líbat do vlasů, chci vědět jak budou vonět, zpocené po milování. Chci tě líbat na prsa, zjistit, jak chutnají tvé bradavky, když ztvrdnou pod mými rty… chci mít v ústech tvůj penis, chci ti lízat břicho…"

Měl obavy, že říká nesmysly, že Remuse vystraší a poleká. Ale nemohl přestat. A Remus nevypadal vyděšeně ani odmítavě – a Sirius se bál tomu uvěřit, uvěřit, že ho přijal. Zrovna teď, když je na útěku, když má cejch zrádce, když James a Lily zrovna umřeli.

Ale Remusovy ruce ho dál nemotorně třely, jako by hrozně chtěl něco udělat, ale nevěděl, co přesně. A blízkost jejich těl, zejména slabin, mu prozradila co toužil vědět – Remus byl vzrušený.

"Smím, Remusi?" šeptal, ačkoliv tak úplně nevěděl, o co prosí. "Smím?"

Jediné slovo, které Remusovi vycházelo ze rtů, bylo: "Ano. Ano."

Sirius mu rychle vyhrnul svetr, jeho kůže byla hladká a horká, žebra se pod ní viditelně rýsovala, a křižovaly ji bílé, dlouhé linky jizev. Sirius se jich dotýkal konečky prstů, opatrně, a pak rty, a cítil, jak se Remusovi zadrhnul dech. Tomu se nic nemůže vyrovnat, pomyslel si v té chvíli, na vrcholu štěstí. Bylo to všechno – téměř všecho, o čem kdy snil.

Remus byl s ním. Jeho Remus.

Zvenčí se ozval zvuk jako vydávají větve, narážející o sebe ve větru. Remusovo tělo se krátce a prudce otřáslo a Sirius si jej přitáhl blíž, objal Remuse, snažil se ho uklidnit, chtěl, aby se cítil v bezpečí. Remus se trochu poplašeně rozhlížel, jako by se snažil prohlédnout neproniknutelnou tmu za okny. Jeho pohled se setkal se Siriusovým a v jeho očích svítilo něco, čemu Sirius hned neporozuměl.

"Remusi…" Dotknul se konejšivě jeho tváře. Remusovy temné, velké zornice se ještě víc rozšířily a náhle, jako by se v Siriusově mysli něco zlomilo – pochopil.

Rozumněl tomu tak jasně, jako by to bylo nahlas vysloveno, jako by mu to vypsali zářícími písmeny. V Remusových očích byla vina; vina a strach.

Vytrhl se mu. Remus vypadal nešťastně, natáhl ruku. Sirius ji vzal do své, to útlé zápěstí, které vždycky vypadalo tak křehce, jako by se dalo jedním stiskem rozdrtit.

Konečky prstů byly šedivé od letaxu.

_Udělám ti ještě trochu kakaa_, prolétlo mu hlavou.

Na dlaních ještě cítil horko a hebkost Remusovy kůže.

"Koho jsi zavolal?" zeptal se mdle.

Remus se chvilku nechápavě mračil, pak sebou trhnul, jako by ho Sirius praštil.

"Koho…? Jak se můžeš… bystrozory. Bystrozory, samozřejmě. Pro tvé vlastní dobro, Siriusi, nechápeš to?"

Prosebný hlas, naléhavý – hlas, který si s ním mohl dělat cokoliv. Hlas, který by chtěl slyšet, až bude umírat. No, tohle přání se mi možná splní, pomyslel si Sirius. Někde v prsou se mu objevila bublina smíchu a hrozilo, že praskne, unikne ven a on už ji nebude moct zastavit. Pořád svíral Remusovo zápěstí a on se nesnažil vytrhnout.

"Proč teď?" zeptal se. Říkal si, že tu odpověď potřebuje znát; nemohl s sebou vláčet pomyšlení, že k tomu Remuse dohnal svými nevítanými doteky, svým naléháním. "Proč jsi to neudělal… když jsem byl v koupelně?"

"Chtěl jsem…" Remus mluvil tak tiše, že bylo těžké rozpoznat, co říká. "Byl jsi tak unavený. Chtěl jsem, aby ses najedl."

Bylo skoro nemožné zadržet smích; Sirius nechápal, jak se mu to povedlo. Rozhlédl se, nebylo nic vidět ani slyšet. Takže možná ještě není příliš pozdě.

Pustil Remusovu ruku a ta jako bez vůle spadla k tělu. Sirius šel ke dveřím a otevřel je. Nezasáhla ho žádná kletba. Zřejmě se ještě nestačili připravit a shromáždit dost lidí na tak nebezpečného zločince, jako byl on.

Přešel verandu a seskočil na zmrzlou, jinovatkou pokrytou půdu.

"Siriusi!" Remus zněl skoro zoufale. "Počkej! Ty to nechápeš, nemůžeš pořád utíkat…"

Ve tmě se otočil a viděl hubenou, rozcuchanou postavu, temnou v obdélníku světla vycházejícího z chodby. Remus svíral prsty zábradlí a mezi zmuchlaným svetrem a opaskem kalhot prosvítal kousek bílé kůže.

Sirius se na něj díval pár sekund, které se zdály jako věčnost, snažil se nasát z toho pohledu nejvíc, co dokáže. Bude mi to muset vydržet do konce života, pomyslel si, a cítil jak mu rty křiví křečovitý úsměv.

"Vrať se," slyšel. "Je tam zima."

V příštím okamžiku se kolem domu začali s práskáním objevovat bystrozoři. Poodešel hlouběji do stínu a přeměnil se. Černého psa nebylo ve tmě vůbec vidět. Utekl, dům a Remuse nechal za sebou.

**KONEC**


End file.
